staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Jerzy Krusenstern. Byłem obrońcą Grodna; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Buli - Buli dostaje auto, odc. 58 (Bouli a une Auto); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Budzik - Łyżwy 09:05 Mały rycerz El Cid - Wycieczka do Wielkiej Wieży 7 (El torreon del gigante) kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:35 Łowcy smoków - Pęczek warzyw, odc. 7 (A Fistful of Veggies); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 154 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1220; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1609 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - finał stycznia; teleturniej 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Życie gadów i płazów. Opancerzone olbrzymy cz. 1 (Life In Cold Blood. Armoured Giants.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przeboje Kabaretu pod Egidą; widowisko 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4203 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4418); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4204 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4419); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Paczka na Wschód; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1614 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1761; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1225; telenowela TVP 18:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany 18:57 300 % normy - pytanie 22 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Binky do kasacji, odc. 20 (Binky Get Cancelld); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Gra miłości i przypadku - txt str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 21:25 Megaloteria - losowanie miesiąca 21:40 James Bond w Jedynce - Tylko dla twoich oczu (For Your Eyes Only) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1981) Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz.24.00-6.00 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Królowie przeklęci - Lew i lilie, odc. 5 (Le lis et le lion, ep. 5); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2005) 01:40 Kojak seria 1 - Gliniarz w potrzasku, odc.10 (Cup in a Cage, ep.10); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 160 Przysięga 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 46/48 Wielbiciel Mikołaja (Santa Apprentice ep. Santa`s Fan); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Przystanek praca 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 362; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 59; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 70 - Grzybobranie; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 29/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 12:20 Magnum - odc. 23/162 Pożegnanie (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 (26) Wave Goodbye); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:15 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Chłodno i głodno - seria II odc. 1 (Merkat Manor II odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:45 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Łowcy. B/Grupa Mo Carta ; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 354 Relacja naoczna; serial TVP 15:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 16:00 Karino - Odc. 12/13 Najcięższa próba - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:30 Dzika przyszłość - Zimna pustynia Kansas - odc. 4 (Cold Cansas desert - odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 41/65 Ślub odwołany (Moonlighting (Take a left at the altar)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 102; teleturniej 19:35 Telekamery "Tele Tygodnia" 2009 - Czerwony dywan 19:55 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2009 (1); widowisko 21:00 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2009 (2); widowisko 22:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 23:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Orły Wenty 24:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Siódme; film dokumentalny 00:30 Panorama Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 0.45-6.00 00:50 Pułkownik Kukliński; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 01:40 Wieczór artystyczny - Koncert Elvisa Costello & The Imposters (cz. 1) XVIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny Malta w Poznaniu 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:16 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Odwet boliwijskich Indian (Bolivia: The Revenge of Indians. Bolivie, la revanche des indigenes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Koserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz.0.40-6.00 00:53 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:23 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Pogoda w regionie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:16 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Tropiciele - krakowska ścieżka reportażu 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika; Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Podglądacze 18:40 Prosto z lasu 18:55 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 19:00 Śladami historii 19:20 Co warto wiedzieć 19:30 Speed 2 19:40 Jedź bezpiecznie 19:50 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:02 Podglądacze 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Odwet boliwijskich Indian (Bolivia: The Revenge of Indians. Bolivie, la revanche des indigenes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Koserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz.0.40-6.00 00:53 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:23 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 107, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 1, serial komediowy, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 21, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Pora odlotów - odc. 259, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 149, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1209, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 48, USA 2000 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 30, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 841, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 150, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 66, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 13 posterunek - odc. 21, Polska 1997 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 37, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 842, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1210, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Szklana pułapka - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 El Mariachi - dramat sensacyjny, Meksyk, USA 1992 0:45 Fala zbrodni - Demon o uśmiechu dziecka - odc. 80, Polska 2006 1:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 alleZIMA! - Szczyrk - Skrzyczne Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 11, USA 1996-1997 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 12, USA 1996-1997 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 75, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Zrobiłam karierę, pora zostać mamą 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 76, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1079, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Detektyw Monk - odc. 14, USA 2006 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:50 alleZIMA! - nocą - program rozrywkowy 0:20 Nie z tego świata - odc. 20, USA 2006 1:15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.20 Saint-Tropez (41) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.10 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Saint-Tropez (42) -serial obyczajowy, Francja 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Berlin, Berlin (9) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 10.25 Zbuntowani (23) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (57) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.25 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.55 Dziewczyny fortuny 14.55 Lalola (58) - serial kom., Argentyna 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Zbuntowani (24) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Włatcy móch (51) - serial animowany 20.30 Sex FM (13) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.05 Wiecznie żywy Lenin - film dokumentalny 22.05 J & J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 23.05 Rozstanie - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 01.15 Mała czarna - talk show 02.15 Berlin, Berlin (9) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 03.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.00 Sztukateria - program kult. 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 55; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 5 Anioł na ziemi (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ja wam to zagram; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1220; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Życie jak w bajce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 620; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tak czy nie? - odc. 5/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Polski tenor w duecie z Placido Domingo (Bogusław Morka); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Polska potentatem geotermii ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Podróżnik - Maskareny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Litzmanstadtgetto; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1220; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kukułcze jajo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Anus mundi; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Warto rozmawiać - Polska potentatem geotermii ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 20. Rawa Blues Festival - Tadeusz Nalepa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Brigitte Gautier (Lille - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1220; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kukułcze jajo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Polska potentatem geotermii ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Anus mundi; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Litzmanstadtgetto; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Brigitte Gautier (Lille - Francja); felieton; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Zawód: Inteligent; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2008 ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Czy pani mieszka sama; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Gdzie Rzym, gdzie Krym czyli podróże Jerzego Pomianowskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach - piękno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Na 5 minut przed zaśnięciem - o gimnastyce odc. 4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Książę sezonu; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Patricia Barber (Patricia Barber); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jak być kochaną; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Marcin Sendecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Marcin Sendecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki ; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Młodzi i Film - Rosja - Polska - Nasiona; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Młodzi i Film - Rosja - Polska - Bielińskiego 6 - Z dnia na dzień; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Stacja"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Telekino - Stacja; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Metoda (El Metodo); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Herbert von Karajan: Moja wizja piękna (Karajan or Beauty As I See It); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Życie i śmierć Barbary Krapp; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa - PainTing; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Strefa - Notacje Artystyczne - Paweł Lasik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Polska przeciw artystom; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocne - Kot Fritz (Fritz the cat); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1972); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 2 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Notacje - Władysław Zachariasiewicz 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Papież tysiąclecia - Papież Polak; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Bogusław Mec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:32 Drugie dno historii - Szmalcownicy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:32 Dzieje Polaków - Szachownica biało czerwona; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 W służbie Orła Białego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Milczący kondor; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Dzieje Polaków - Szachownica biało czerwona; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 NZS - tak się zaczęło; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pojedynek - Komunistyczna Partia Polski; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Komuniści 50 lat później; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Wilno czasów Barbary Radziwiłłówny; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci: Ostatni żołnierze Mazowsza; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Z archiwum IPN - Kryptonim "Orzeł"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 9 (odc. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Michał Kwieciński, Michał Rosa, Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Jan Englert, Maciej Zakościelny, Jakub Wesołowski, Jan Wieczorkowski, Antoni Pawlicki, Maja Ostaszewska, Ewa Wencel, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Piotr Żurawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Wędrówki śródziemnomorskie - Apostoła Pawła droga do Rzymu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Papież tysiąclecia - Kulisy i sensacje - 16 października 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Papież tysiąclecia - Inwigilacja Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Kulisy III RP - Dziennikarze i służby; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia Restituta - odc. 6; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1991 / 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Algieria (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Algieria) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 09:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - Fenerbahce Stambuł; STEREO 11:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 5 miejsce: Węgry - Niemcy (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 5 miejsce: Węgry - Niemcy) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 12:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła Kraków - Euroleasing Sopron; STEREO 14:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: PBG Basket Poznań - Polonia Warszawa; STEREO 15:40 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Słowenia 17:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: 1/2 finału: Chorwacja - Polska (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: 1/2 finału: Chorwacja - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 20:25 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 6 (odc. 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Lazio - Torino (Puchar Włoch: Lazio - Torino) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ranczo odc.27 - Płomień duży i mały; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Cud purymowy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Sławomir Orzechowski, danuta Stenka, Grzegorz Małecki, Zygmunt Hobot, Andrzej Szopa, Eliza Ryciak, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Cezary Kosiński, Karolina Muszalak, Przemysław Kaczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 21:40 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 354 Relacja naoczna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Pitbull - odc. 25; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.05 Radio 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.15 Isaura po śląsku 11.50 Gwarek 12.40 Finał listy śląskich szlagierów 13.30 Koncert życzen 14.00 Telezakupy 14.35 Gadżetarium 15.00 Telezakupy 15.28 Reporter 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.20 Kościół w metropolii 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia komentarze 18.20 Kopalnia Wiedzy 19.00 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 19.20 Silesia Informacje flesz 19.25 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 19.45 Film fabularny 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 Coś tam coś tam show, talk show 22.50 Nudle 23.15 Sportowy styl 00.10 Finał listy śląskich szlagierów 00.55 Koncert życzeń 01.45 Gwarek 02.10 Gadżetarium 02.35 Kościół w metropolii 03.00 Silesia Informacje 03.40 Koncert życzeń 04.40 Kopalnia Wiedzy 05.20 Coś tam coś tam show, talk show 06.15 Sportowy styl Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku